Misunderstood
by hyan-hye
Summary: Did Miyu just went out with Nozomu? what would Kanata say if he founds out? and what would he do to get Miyu back... [KanataMiyu]
1. Misunderstood

Hige: Another Daa! Daa! Daa! fic!  
Kanata: You're absolutely addicted to us...  
Hige: Kindda…  
Nozomu: Hi!  
Kanata: What are you doing here!  
Nozomu: Searching for Little Miyu  
Miyu: Stop calling me 'little Miyu'  
Kanata: Great you showed up… Just get on with the story Hige… this may take a while  
Hige: thanks Kanata…  
Kanata: no problem.

* * *

**Title:** Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine...  
**Pairings:** KanataxMiyu  
**Notice:** Nothing really… ehehehe  
**Dedication:** bLaCkFaia-nEkO

"Kanata, because of you we're gonna be late!"

"How come it's my fault when you're the one who sleeps like—"

"Like what!"

"Kanata, Miyu…" Bow Meow said

Both glare at Bow Meow

"I don't think you should be fighting now… you'll be late in 5 minutes…"

Both look at the clock

"Oh no!" Miyu shouted

"We're gonna be late! Hurry Miyu!"

"Coming!"

The two of them ran like crazy until they reached the classroom. Nothing is impossible, they're not late! Ms. Mizuno entered the room and greeted her class and started the lecture. Everything is going fine like a normal day. The bell rang.

"Okay class, you could take your recess now." Ms. Mizuno left the class room

After she was out of sight Nozomu distributed the roses he brought for the girls as usual. Miyu's in the back part of the room she should be the last one to receive. And so Kanata walked to her.

"Miyu… about this morning…"

"What is it Kanata?" Miyu answered

"Well… I… I—" His words were cut when Nozomu suddenly appeared out of no where

"Hi my sweet, beautiful little Miyu!" He handed out a bouquet of red roses

"… Something seemed different…" Miyu said looking at the roses in her hands

"What's the difference? He does this each and everyday…" Kanata gesture an I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about gesture

"It's a bouquet Kanata… see?" She showed Kanata the flowers

"Don't care." He answered putting his hands in his pockets and walking away

"Why are you being so grumpy, Kanata!" Miyu shouted

"…" He didn't answered

"He's probably jealous." Nozomu said

"I'm not!" Kanata shouted from afar

"Yeah… he's not… No doubt about it…" Miyu turned away walking to her seat

_that damn Nozomu… 'My sweet, beautiful little Miyu' what's with the 'my' who does he thinks he is anyway… He doesn't even know Miyu like I do…-_ Kanata said to himself while walking angrily

Classes started again and Miyu put the roses under her desk when she saw a letter with the roses…

It's from Nozomu… reading the letter-

Time passed by easily. And its dismissal already

"Kanata…" Miyu said looking down at Kanata who's fixing his notebooks under his desk

"Yeah?"

"Are you still angry?"

"No I not…" he answered not looking at Miyu

"I won't go home early today… And if ever I won't be around by dinner time… Please feed Lu and after that… put him to sleep…then—"

Kanata stood up "Hey, slow down! You're telling me that I'll take your place for tonight?"

"Something like that…I won't be gone for to long…"

"If you don't get home early enough… I'll lock you outside…"

"Um" Miyu nodded

Kanata walked home alone wondering what's up with Miyu. Now he's beginning to suspect something odd is happening to Miyu. He didn't go straight home, He decided to wait for Miyu and see what's going on. He saw Miyu waiting at the entrance of the Saionji Temple (not upstairs), Kanata just wait there in one corner looking at her when he saw Nozomu…

_What's this!-_ Kanata thought _–But I thought Miyu didn't like him… I thought I was… I was… They're getting away…but shall I follow? What if they caught me…? I guess I won't follow… and that's final-_

Kanata then watched the two as they walk side by side talking happily. He runs fast to the temple, panting he opened the door and run straight to his room slammed the door as he slides it.

"What's wrong Master Kanata?" Bow Meow asked

"…" he didn't answer

"Master Kanata?" Bow Meow knocks on the door followed by Lu saying

"Papa…"

"…" still no answer

Bow Meow and Lu were worried so they knock louder. Suddenly the doors slid open revealing Kanata standing there messy, his uniform unbuttoned and his shoes and socks were everywhere… and the shocking thing is that… his cheeks are wet and his eyes somehow red due to the crying stuff… he shouted

"Shut up! And it's none of your business!"

"Kanata… what happened?" Bow meow asked concerned

Lu flew to Kanata's arms and embraces him saying "Papa…"

"I'm sorry Lu if I'm like this… I just can't help it…"

"Papa…"

Kanata hugged Lu back

"Kanata… what's wrong?" Bow Meow said

"I'm sorry Bow Meow… I guess I was just jealous… there… I said it…" He looked down at Lu as tears falls from his eyes

"Jealous?"

"Um… I'm jealous of Nozomu…"

"Oh, the classmate of yours… but why?"

"Because he could simply tell Miyu how he feels… he calls her 'my', he gives her roses everyday, and he even ask her out on a date… those things I could never do…"

"But Master Kanata… If you'll try to think things over… you could do something for Miss Miyu that Nozomu can never do for her…"

"Huh?" Kanata looked at Bow Meow

"And that's to make her happy…" Kanata wiped his tears away and smiled

"I guess you're right… thanks Bow Meow… I felt so much better."

"Dinner's ready…"

"I see… Miyu's still not here… but I'll wait for her…"

They finished dinner with out Miyu, it's already 8pm, and Kanata's beginning to worry about Miyu

_Where could she be?_ - He thought

It's already 10pm, Lu and Bow Meow went to sleep already while Kanata sits outside. On the temple's gate, the last step of the stairs waiting for her.

Miyu's walking up to the temple thinking –_I'm sure Kanata would be so angry he won't speak to me for a week… or even ignore me… why do I have to be this late any… it's because of the darn guy… of all the girls in school why pick me… I wonder if Kanata's still awake… err… nah! He's probably asleep he's such a-----"_

Miyu was surprised to see a shadow sitting in front of the temple's gate… with curiosity she checked it out. When she got close the shadow spoke

"Miyu… you're late… it's 11pm… where in hell have you been?"

"Kanata is that you?"

"Of course it's me… who would you expect Seiya?"

"Of course not… anyway why aren't you sleeping yet?"

Kanata stood up and started to walk Miyu followed her

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" She asked once again

Kanata stopped and looks at the ground "Well, I can't sleep… I was worried about you I guess…"

"C'mon now Kanata… It's really cold out here… I want to sleep… I'm tired…"

"Where have you been?"

"Uhhh"

"You don't have to answer my question…"

"Thanks… you'll know it when the right time comes…"

**To be continued

* * *

**

Kanata: You really love cliffies huh Hige?  
Hige: I sure do…  
Miyu: Reviews please… no flames a usual  
Nozomu: hey what happened to me?  
Hige: You'll find out in the next chapter… thanks for reading!


	2. What's with you?

Hige: Sorry if the chapter 2 was delayed.  
Kanata: You better hide Hige, you better hide… ehehe  
Hige: I'm really really sorry, I guess I was just busy… forgive me…  
Kanata: Chapter II read up guys!  
Hige: Enjoy!

**Title:** Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Chapter Title**: What's with you?  
**Disclaimer:** don't own  
**Pairing:** Kanata x Miyu (of course…)  
**Author's Note**: "Thanks guys for the reviews! I love ya'll! mwah

* * *

Miyu and Kanata arrived at school earlier than expected. Miyu happened to woke up early. Like yesterday, Miyu asked Kanata once again that she'll be home late. As classes ended she hurried out the room.

_'very fishy…'_ Kanata thought

Kanata tired to find out what's happening, he looked under her desk to find nothing. He went down to the shoe locker and open Miyu's locker and found the rose Nozomu gave her today and a letter. He opened it and saw a very short message.

See you at the roof top after classes-

'_What the heck is happening'_ Kanata walked to the roof top and before opening the door he heard Miyu and Nozomu talking

"You can never be for everyone! Why don't you just accept that?" Miyu said

"I know… I'm trying to understand… Give me more time…"

"Nozomu, it's now or never… You'll be the one regretting this at the end…"

"But what if it's too late?"

"It'll never be too late!"

"Calm down…" Nozomu hold Miyu's arms

"Sorry…"

"What're you planning then?" Miyu asked removing Nozomu's hands

'_What's this, Miyu's convincing Nozomu that he should stick to one girl and forget the others… what does that supposed to mean?"_ Kanata said to himself while looking through a small window to see Miyu and Nozomu

"It's your decision…" Nozomu answered placing his hands on Miyu's shoulders.

Miyu was out of balance and reach for something to hold on, but nothing's near her but Nozomu himself, she gripped on his sleeves and unintentionally pulled him along. Kanata was surprised that the door slid open revealing him! Nozomu stood up and helped Miyu get up to her feet.

"Maybe now is the right time to explain… Miss Miyu…" Kanata said in an obviously-upset voice

"I slipped… I guess…" She answered

Kanata turned around ready to go down, not waiting for her excuse

"Sorry to bother you two, I'll go home now… don't be late for dinner Miyu… Lu might get upset again…" Kanata walked down the stairs

Miyu signaled Nozomu a 'wait-for-a-minute-I'll-take-care-of-this-first'. She followed Kanata and holds his hand to stop him.

"Wait." Miyu said

"I know everything you don't have to hide it." Kanata answered not looking at her

"No. You don't understand anything."

"Now I have to understand!" Kanata faced her

"Of course you have to." She let go of his hand

"If you like him so much then why don't you just live with him instead of going home with me!"

"Kanata… that's not it… that's just not it… please Kanata…" Miyu suddenly embraced him like saying she'll never let go until he listens to her.

"Okay then let me hear your explanation…" Kanata said

Miyu was about to let go of him when he hugged her back and whispered to her ear "I'm sorry…"

Miyu holds Kanata's hand and pulled him to the roof top.

"Let's talk up there." Miyu said

They closed the door and sat at one corner.

"It's like this…" Miyu started

**to be continued…

* * *

**

Hige: Sorry guys… it's already my time… I'm just renting a computer… I have to go… sorry… see you next week… 


	3. Oh I see

Hige: Wow, it's a very long time since I updated, sorry to keep you waiting  
Kanata: You said 'next week'  
Hige: Sorry… I have classes so… study first, you know that  
Nozomu: What happens next?  
Hige: Oh yeah… let's get down to it! Hey guys, Kanata may be a little OC…  
Kanata: Me?  
Hige: Yeah you…

**Title:** Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Chapter Title:** Oh…I see  
**Disclaimer:** Can I have Kanata? (Kanata: No you can't!) Please… (Miyu: No!) Pretty please… (Everyone: NO!) Oh… okay… ehehehehe…I don't own them… I wish I do…  
**Pairing:** KanataMiyu and a little Christine in-between, Nozomu X secret read on and find out.  
**To all of you:** Enjoy… and also R&R,

* * *

_Last Chapter's review…_

"Let's talk up there." Miyu said

They closed the door and sat at one corner.

"It's like this…" Miyu started

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Nozomu's asking for help about a girl he likes." Miyu started and Nozomu nodded in reply

"That's why I told him he can never be for everybody and that nothing is too late…" she added

"So, who's the girl?" Kanata asked

"You know her..."

"Spit it out Miyu."

"Okay Kanata… remember the _'Evil Gang'_?"

"Yeah."

"Remember Guava?"

"She's the girl?"

"You got that right." Miyu said

"You see, I've been thinking about… you know… going out on a date with her just one more, and this time… I'll make sure it'll be all day long and not just 15 minutes… but I…I…" Nozomu stopped and looked down on the floor

"You… what?" Kanata asked curiously

"He can't find Guava…" Miyu answered Kanata

"I looked for her everywhere and didn't her… that's why I asked Miyu to come with me, maybe she knows… still we can't find her anywhere…but I will never give up… not now…"

"And that explains everything, Kanata…" He looks confused

"Huh?" he asked

"You said you'll listen to my explanation, and you did! Thanks Kanata…" She smiled at him

Kanata laughs "What's so funny?" Nozomu stared at him

"I'm so stupid…I'm really sorry Miyu, I… I… I just simply thought I lost you… man, that frightened me…"

"It did?" She asked

"It sure did… look at the time, it's already 5, I'll be going home now…" Kanata stood up

"Wait..."

"What is it now Miyu?"

"I'm coming with you…" She stood up and followed him "Let's go now Nozomu, you better get some rest and we'll look for her tomorrow…"

"Okay, I'll be going too, thank you Miyu for everything, and you too Kanata."

"Thanks for what?"

"Thank you for understanding…"

"Oh it's nothing…"

They all walk together and split when they reached the school's gate. Nozomu bids good bye to Kanata and Miyu and vice-versa. They all had a great afternoon. But wait a minute… someone's watching them… who can it be? No other than Christine (AN: you knew she's coming right? Of course you do…And as our favorite pair walked together side by side, talking and laughing) Miyu suddenly stopped

"Something wrong?" he glanced back

"Umm… Kanata…"

"Yeah?"

"Was it true that it frightened you, when you thought you lost me?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know…"

"Trust me…"

"huh?" She looked at him

"It's true… it's all true…"

The both stood still, not moving, thinking… just thinking what they should say to each other… silence… just silence… nothing more… and Kanata broke it when he started

"Miyu, we should get going, or else Lu will get upset… again…"

Miyu walked beside him "Did he really got upset yesterday?"

"Yup, after all that's how you felt too when your mother isn't home by dinner time, right?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Lu's just like each and every one of us when we're a small…"

"I know…"

"It's your turn to understand Lu's feelings…"

"what do you mean?"

"C'mon, stop pretending, you're the kid's mom…"

"Kanata! Stop teasing me!" She blushed and looked away as both of them walk, still side-by-side

"And I'm his dad…" He added then stopped walking

Miyu, surprised about what Kanata just said, faced him…

"Are you trying to prove to me that what you said earlier is real?"

"Sort of… I told you… trust me…"

"I do… I do trust you…"

"Good…"

Kanata walks towards her, holds her hand and told her

"Thanks…"

He dragged her with him, as they runhome together…

**to be continued…**

* * *

_Next Chapter's Preview:_

**Chapter 4**: Witness

Christine heard (and saw) everything Kanata and Miyu talked about that afternoon, what will happen next morning in school?

"Good M'rning Chris!" Miyu greeted

"Oh… hi Miyu…" she answered

* * *

Hige: That's it… thanks for reading you guys! I love you all,  
Miyu: Yehey, another chapter finished…  
Hige: Yeah, yehey! Review please… thanks in advance


	4. Plan

Hige: I'm really really sorry bows  
Kanata: Geez! You apologize a lot! Get over it and continue writing...  
Miyu: -.- typing...  
Kanata: Right...

* * *

**Title:** Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Chapter Title:** Plan  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Pairing:** KanaMiyu, NozomuGuava

* * *

This morning is a little bit different from the other mornings… well, they're not late nor in a hurry.

"Good Morning Chris!" Miyu greeted as she hangs her bag beside her table

"Oh… hi Miyu…" she answered "Miyu I want to ask you something…"

"Sorry Chris, not now, ask me later I'm in a hurry…"

Miyu runs quickly towards the stairs looking for his blonde friend, luckily she found him without even breaking a sweat,

"There you are! I've been thinking last night…"

"Thinking about what?" Nozomu moved a little offering Miyu to sit beside him

"How to find…" She stops to catch her breath (AN: I don't know why she's so tired… hehe… its not like she ran a long hallway… oh well...) "…Guava"

"HOW!" He was so surprised he actually panicked and now thanks to Nozomu people are staring at them

"Calm down okay, I'll explain the plan to you once Kanata arrives"

Time passes by easily… it always does… And the bell rings reminding students that classes will start very soon.

Break time! (AN: So fast…)

Nozomu, Kanata and Miyu shared a table in the canteen isolated from everyone else, after all they have to talk in private or else…

"What's the plan?" Nozomu whispered

"We'll use Lu to get Evil Gang's attention…" Miyu started

"They'll surely fall for it..." Kanata cut in

And far away from their table is a pink haired girl hiding and trying to listen to their conversation, unfortunately she can't hear anything, the canteen's full of noisy, talking students. She decided to just walk to their table and eat with them. Good thing Miyu saw her coming.

"Hey you guys, what are you talking about?"

"Noting important Christine…" Kanata answered

"May I join in? After all you did say that it's nothing important."

Without an approval from the group she sat beside Kanata. (AN: Miyu and Nozomu are sitting side-by-side facing Kanata to explain the plan clearly and quietly)

"What do we do?" Nozomu whispered to Miyu

"Pretend" She answered

"So, our Science project will be making dye out of onion skin, what do you think, Kanata, Nozomu?" Miyu spoke clearly making sure Christine heard it.

"That's a very nice idea," Nozomu second the motion

At this moment Kanata finally found out what the two were doing

"Yea, this way we could use the onion for cooking and its skin for another purpose."

Unlike Kanata, Christine didn't notice what's happening

"So, it's just the Science project, sorry but I not interested, see you later then!" She stood up and left the table. They watch her go and when she's totally gone they finalize their plan.

* * *

**Christine's POV**

This is so weird

Before I went to their table, it's like they're talking about something so dark… something so… uhh… anyway… Science project huh… then what was that all about?

"_C'mon, stop pretending, you're the kid's mom…"_

"_Kanata! Stop teasing me!" _

"_And I'm his dad…" _

OMG! Does this mean that Kanata and Miyu have a child? No way, we're too young to have a child… but then…

And because she's thinking too deep she didn't notice a post is in front of her, then… you know what happened…

**End of Christine's POV

* * *

That afternoon, they (Kanata, Miyu and Nozomu) went to the Saionji temple to pick Lu up then proceed to their plans. First Miyu and Lu will stay on the park, of course on the isolated part so that no one can see them. Second, Evil gang will appear and try to kidnap Lu; Third Nozomu will pull Guava out of the scene while Kanata distracts them. Fourth, They'll run away once they have Guava. It's what they call 'Using-Lu-to-distract-the-evil-gang-while-we-kidnap-Guava' plan (AN: But I just call it 'Plan')**

_Blah… blah… blah…_ and the plan was a success.

Running towards the temple once again they returned Lu and apologize for using him, the turns towards Guava

"What's happening?"

"Hey, Guava, remember me?" Nozomu asked her

"Of course," then she whispered "…_my prince_"

"Eh?"

"Oh that was nothing; anyway, what am I doing here?"

"Guava, Nozomu here wanted to ask you something…" Miyu explained

"Huh?" Guava looked at Nozomu "What is it?"

"Listen, I'm sorry about our last date… I really didn't mean to leave you, you see… so I wanted to make it up to you… will you go out with me once again?"

"Sure" and with a smile on Guava's lips, she and Nozomu left the temple after saying thanks and goodbye to Miyu and Kanata.

"Good thing it's already finished" Kanata sign in relief

"Yeah… I'm really glad for them… at last a happy ending"

"Me too…"

"Let's go inside" Miyu started to head home

"Miyu" She looked back at a very serious Kanata

"What? Why are you looking so serious all of the sudden?"

"Come here." Without any question she walks toward Kanata

Taken by surprise, Kanata cups her face and kisses her sweetly expressing all the love he has for her. He looks in her eyes after he broke the kiss and said

"I want a happy ending too…"

She can't help but smile

"We will have a happy ending… soon… but for now let's eat first, I'm hungry, with all the thinking I've done… I really feel dizzy"

"Sure…"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Last chapter coming up next…  
Chapter 5: Secrets revealed 

Hige: Sorry for the late update and errors in grammar... im no good when it comes to english... no fl


	5. White lie

Hige: Last Chapter  
Kanata: Hehe, yeah… at last you finished it…

**Disclaimer:** Not mine…  
**Pairing:** KanataMiyu  
**Notes:** Grammatical errors and OOC-ness, read and review… no flames please…

* * *

Classes were finished, for Miyu this is the best day ever, no more worries, no more problems and no more questions that she needs to answer, no more confusions. Well, at least that was before Christine came up to her and asks her "Is Lu, your son?" And she was like "Chris what are you talking about? I'm only in Junior High, I don't even have a boyfriend or a job" that was what she wanted to tell her, but she have to hold back because she could clearly see Christine's eyes are on fire, 

'_Help me please… I'm dead'_ that's when she thought _'I know what to do! Act dumb, like as if…'_

"Huh?"

"Miyu, please don't _'huh'_ me I heard everything and I want to know, is Lu your child?"

'_I need to run away, but where to?'_ looks everywhere searching for a hiding spot And out of nervousness she answered in one breath, "If you mean I'm taking care of Lu like my child because he's my brother or something, and that mom and dad we're busy, then yes."

"Oh I see…"

'_Yes! She totally believed it'_ Miyu quickly runs away

"Hey Miyu... looks around _'Where did she go? Wow, she's fast'_ "that was weird"

'_Oh great and I thought today was perfect.'_

-

Kanata and Nozomu are together, walking side-by-side, just talking about what happened yesterday,

"I'm happy for you, man." Kanata said while patting his shoulder

"Thanks, hey, I got to go now."

"Sure, I'll catch up with you later."

"I can understand, still waiting for her huh?"

"Of course, bye now." Nozomu bid goodbye to Kanata

'Now where is she?' Kanata found the answer when he turned around

"Hi…Kanata!" Miyu greeted as she tried to catch her breath

"What's up with you?" He asked offering a hand to her

She happily took it and smiled "Nothing really,"

"Then, let's go."

"Umm… Kanata where are we going?"

"We'll eat outside."

-

"What! She asked you that?" He was so surprised he lost control of his voice

"Calm down…and don't speak when your mouth is full…"

"Oh… sorry Mom…"

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, what did you tell her then?"

"I don't remember"

Talking and laughing they didn't even realize someone beside their table was listening to their conversation. I mean, who in the right mind, would actually thought about that. And then the conclusion just popped up,

"Yeah, we should tell her the truth if that would make things easier for us to be together."

"Kanata, it's not like she's an obstacle or something, but I don't want to hurt her."

"We're not going to do this to hurt her; it's to help her understand…"

They finished their meals quietly when a girl from the other table walks towards them and stood beside Miyu and said,

"Then please explain to me now…"

They looked up in surprise, then looked at each other, nodded and get her a seat.

_Explaining… _

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" both nod

"You're not lying to me?"

"Yeah" both nod

"I see thanks… You guys… I always wanted you two to end up together… "

She looks so down that even that most insensitive person in the world would notice that she's lying, she slowly stood up from her seat, wave goodbye and exits the restaurant, and that's it.

(Kanata: Wait Hige!  
Hige: Yes Kanata?  
Kanata: Can you change something for me?  
Hige: Sure, what is it?  
Kanata: Let's change the 'Christine's listening to us' part  
Miyu: Yup  
Hige: Why?  
Kanata:Too sad  
Hige:Okay, but you'll suffer the consequences later… nyahahaha evil laugh!)

_Rewind_

Both of them finished their meals and headed home together talking about this and that, and these and those. As usual they walked side-by-side, all in all it's a good day, well, that is if you didn't include the question Christine asked Miyu this morning. They marched up the long stairs to the Saionji Temple, even though it's tiring, it's still worth it when you can finally rest, neh?

They reached the place (finally!), the door opened up and Lu came out, flying towards his so called mother and father. He landed on Miyu's arms and she embraced him and asked him

"How's your day Lu?'

He simply answered 'Mama!' then turns to Kanata 'Papa'

This time she's sure that her ears didn't deceived her, what she heard yesterday was true then, Lu IS Miyu and Kanata's son, and then came a cold voice behind them

"So… Lu really is Miyu and Kanata's son, why didn't you even bother to tell me then?" You know Chris is scary when she gets angry.

They both faced here and Miyu was about to explain when Kanata stepped forward towards Christine, closer, and closer then he whispered something to her ears and after a moment

"Oh, is that so, I'm really sorry, I'm so stupid jumping into conclusion just like that, sorry for following (Hige: More like stalking… ehehe) both of you, I have to go now then, bye bye!" She waved goodbye to both Miyu and Kanata

Later on…

"What did you tell her?"

"It's a secret." Kanata replied smiling at her

"Come on, tell me"

"It's nothing…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, promise!"

After a while…

"So, what did you tell her?"

"You'll never give up huh?"

Miyu just nodded and smiled

"I told her a different story"

"Why?"

"Because sometimes it's hard to explain something to someone who reacts very fast and has a weak heart like Chris, well, actually not a weak heart… let's say too emotional… she wouldn't believed it even if I told her the truth… some things are just better left unsaid, like our situation here… hehe… we'll tell her soon… maybe someday when she's ready"

"Kanata, you're too kind sometimes that it frightens me…"

Then they both laughed

_**Owari

* * *

**_

Hige: I wanted to thank all of you guys for supporting me and for reading this fanfic, I wouldn't have finished this fic without you, I love you all!


End file.
